A Diabolik Change
by Komori Kanade
Summary: ¿Que pasara cuando Reiji en un ataque de Locura crea una pocion para cambiar a Ayato & Yui de Cuerpo? ¿Como se lo tomaran sus hermanos? ¿Como se lo tomaran ellos dos ? Disfruta este fanfic . . . Mala descripcion lo se :c [Ayato x Yui]
1. Chapter 1

_Aclarar Algunas cosillas :_

_-cuando pongo "Yui" es porque ayato esta en el cuerpo de ella , cuando pongo _

_"ayato" es por que yui esta en el de el . Osea , cuando NO pongo comillas , estan_

_normales , cuando pongo el nombre con comillas , es porque han cambiado de cuerpo._

_Disclaimer: Diabolik Lovers no me pertenece (excepto ayato xD)_

* * *

NORMAL POV

Estabamos en la escuela . . . de hecho , ibamos a regresar a casa

-E-Esperen ! -grito Yui  
-¿Que ocurre bitch-chan~? - dijo raito en un tono seductor  
-eh, yo . . . tengo que ir al baño . . .-dijo un poco sonrojada (si,estaba en su periodo lol)

Al parecer no entendieron ese detalle

-Sera mejor que te muevas chichinashi-dijo ayato - o , te tendre que ir a buscar . . . -dijo  
formando una sonrisa sadica en su rostro

-Ahora vuelvo . . .-dijo y se fue corriendo lo mas rapido que pudo

Reiji,Shu y Subaru se fueron a la limosina esperando .

Los trillizos se quedaron dentro del aula hablando tonterias mientras esperaban a Yui.

-En el Baño-  
-Bueno,sera mejor que regrese - dijo Yui abriendo la puerta- ugh, mi . . . pecho... me due-  
No pudo decir mas .

-En el Salon con Los Trillizos-  
-Bueno , yo creo que . . .-intento decir ayato pero le dolio el pecho-

Sus hermanos lo miraron extrañados

-Ayato-kun? estas bien ?-dijo Raito  
-maldita sea . . . mi . . .pecho

POV DE YUI  
ahh, que suerte , ya se paro el dolor , bueno. . . EH!? D-Donde estoy? que hacen kanato-kun  
y Raito-kun frente el baño de las mujeres ? Espera! este no es el baño , es el salon . . .  
¿Que hago aqui? Espera . . . este no es mi . . .

-EHH! Responde ! - Grito Raito  
-Q-Que? - Dije  
-Como que que Ayato?,estas bien?-Dijo Raito un poco preocupado pero a la vez riendose  
- Yo. . .-

Intento decir Yui , pero de repente la puerta se abrio violentamente, al parecer alguien  
la habia abierto con solo una patada... Yui,la cual estaba en el cuerpo de Ayato , se vio  
a si misma . . . furiosa . . . "Ella" habia pateado la puerta con el fin de abrirla . . .Los tres  
vieron a la "humana" en la puerta echando una mirada asesina a el supuesto "Ayato"

-MUERE! MUERE! MUEEREEEEE! - Grito la supuesta "Yui"

-Ahh! - grito "Ayato" al ver como "Yui" se tiraba encima de el e intentaba ahorcarle . . .

-JAJAJA-gritaron kanato y Raito al ver como "Su Hermano" estaba siendo atacado  
por una simple humana

-MUERE ! MUERE! MUERE! -Gritaba la supuesta Yui una y otra vez mientras ahorcaba  
a el Supuesto "Ayato"

-Su-Sueltame!-dijo "Ayato"

Oh, espera . . . dijo la verdadera yui en su mente . . . si estoy en el cuerpo de Ayato-kun ,  
entonces . . . penso yui mientras agarraba de las muñecas a la Yui Impostora (xD)

-AHH! Desgraciada ! Duelee! -grito "Yui"

Tenia razon , Yui , al estar en el cuerpo de Ayato, tenia su fuerza . . .

-Sueltame ! Tonta!Desgraciada! Imbecil! Inutil! Sin Pechos! -grito "Yui"

-Eh? - dijeron Raito y Kanato al unisono ¿Porque yui le diria sin pechos a Ayato? despues  
de todo un hombre no tiene pechos.

-Cuanto tiempo piensan seguir jugando? No son niños! Regresemos a Casa! - dijo Reiji  
enojado, el cual se habia tomado la molestia de buscarlos

-Ok - dijeron Kanato y Raito

"Yui" y "Ayato" se fueron . . .

Raito y Kanato pudieron notar como "Ayato" se pegaba a ellos evitando a "Yui" la cual lo veia con  
una mirada asesina...

-EN LA LIMO-

"Ayato" se habia sentado al lado de la ventana , mientras que "Yui" en el otro lado de la  
limosina,para ser precisos , al frente de "Ayato"

POV YUI

Que estara pasando? pense , porque estoy en el cuerpo de Ayato-kun? de repente se  
me ocurrio mirarme , bueno , mirar a Ayato-kun en MI cuerpo , GRAVE ERROR , ese  
impostor utilizaba mis ojos rosas para verme fijamente con una mirada fria , como si  
me estuviera diciendo "Espera que llegemos a casa , te matare" . Nunca habia sentido  
tanto miedo . Mira a la ventana otra vez . . . 2 minutos despues lo volvi a mirar , me seguia  
viendo de esa forma . . . Asi fue durante todo el viaje . . .

-EN LA MANSION-  
Bajamos de la Limosina ,Todos entraron a la mansion y cada uno se fue por su lado .  
Me queria ir corriendo a mi cuarto . . . Cuando una Mano me detuvo. . .

Me veia a mi misma frente a mi . . .  
-Maldita Chichinashi . . . dime que esta pasando ... o , o . ... TE CASTIGARE!-dijo ayato en  
mi cuerpo

Debo admitir que me causo gracia , ya que ahora YO tengo su Fuerza y el ya no es fuerte. . .  
es debil en todos los sentidos . No pude evitar reirme un poco . . .

-O-Oi! de que te ries !? Tch, maldita chichinashi-dijo mientras me daba un golpe en la  
cabeza , el cual casi ni senti. . .

-Go-Gomen-dije-Sabes porque paso esto? -dije yo en el cuerpo de ayato-kun

POV DE AYATO  
-¿DEBO SABERLO!? -grite en el cuerpo de chichinashi - Yo creo que . .-intente decir  
pero se me vino un recuerdo a la mente .

-FLASHBACK-  
Paso hace 1 semana  
Todos estaban en el comedor .  
-Oi Chichinashi pasame algo de pan-dijo ayato  
-Ayato-kun ¿puedes decir "por favor"-dijo una Yui Timida  
-Que? Ore-sama no necesita decir esas tonterias . Muevete y Hazlo!-dijo gritando  
-O-Ok -dijo Yui asustada *Le pasa el hijueputa pan*  
-Q-que?! Esto ... es un pan MUY pequeño para Ore-Sama! - grito Ayato enfadado  
y a la vez Ofendido *el pelirrojo le tira el mendigo pan a Yui*  
-O-oye!-Yui se molesto y se lo devolvio-  
-¿Te atreves a retar a tu Ore-Sama?-dijo ayato agarrando comida y tirandosela a Yui  
-AH! PARA YA!-grito Yui corriendo tratando de evitar el banquete que Ayato le estaba  
tirando .  
-APRENDE CHICHINASHI, ¡APRENDE! , APRENDE A RESPETAR A TU ORE-SAMA!-Gritaba Ayato

Raito se reia y no desaprovechaba una oportunidad para tocar a Yui en sus partes intimas mientras ella esquivaba lo que le arrogaba ayato,  
kanato seguia comiendo , Reiji , furioso es decir poco , Subaru gritaba que se detuvieran mientras que Shuu , pues estaba serio , diciendo que  
dejaran de hacer ruido . . .

-Oigan! que les suce...-intento decir Reiji , pero una gran pasta se habia estrellado en su  
cara

-PFF! AJAJAJA-gritaron todos Raito,Kanato,Subaru,incluso Shuu , el cual estaba  
serio,se empezo a reir.

Reiji , al ser Humillado , frente a todos sus hermanos , incluso frente a su hermano mayor Shuu, se molesto mas de lo que estaba.

-Ustedes dos . ..-dijo refiriendose a Ayato y yui , en un susurro frio

-Que?-dijeron al unisono

-Me las pagaran . . .-dijo Reiji mientras se retiraba del comedor para empezar a lavarse  
su cabello con Lorea'l

3 dias despues en la cena

Reiji se encontraba sonriendo al ver a Yui y Ayato comer de su comida , ya que este habia preparado la  
comida favorita de Yui y Ayato , estos la comian con placer , Reiji sentia una gran  
satisfaccion , tanto que incluso Ayato se dio cuenta de eso . . .

-Oi! Porque estas sonriendo?! te estas burlando de mi?!-dijo Ayato exijiendo un respuesta

-MMM, no, jeje ¿Deberia?-dijo Reiji en un tono burlon y sadico

-Tch, Megane! -Grito Ayato

- FIN DEL FLASHBACK-

-ese maldito - dijo "Yui " en un susurro . . .-VAMOS!- volvio a decir  
-E-espera! - dijo "Ayato"

-En La Biblioteca/Lav de Reiji-

-Oi! Megane!-grito "Yui"  
-Oye , quien eres tu para hablarme asi? humana insolente . . .-dijo Reiji-Oh, esperen-dijo  
Reiji ya comprendiendo la situacion . . .-Lo lamento-dijo Reiji mientras una sonrisa  
se forma en su rostro-¿Que pasa AYATO?-dijo Reiji mirando el Cuerpo de "Yui" , en el cual  
Ayato estaba metido. . .  
-Tu!. ... -Grito "Yui" Tirandose encima de Reiji. . .


	2. Chapter 2

Hola! Bueno , lamento no subir el capitulo rapido pero es que tuvo una "despedida familiar" y he estado

deprimida por eso , y no tuvo tiempo de subirlo , por eso ... este capitulo no creo que sea "WAO QUE GRACIOSO"

pero bueno , lo cierto es que seguire con este fic contra viento y marea , y tendra posiblemente 10 o 15 capitulos.

Gracias! les prometo que el prox. capitulo los hará llorar de risa , pero no esperen mucho de este :c

_**SPOILER: Aparicion corta de un Mukami.**_

* * *

-JAJAJA . . . -Reia Reiji al ver a la humana dandole unos pequeñitos "puñetes" la humana ,  
mejor dicho Ayato , trataba de darle puñetes con todas las fuerzas , aunque para Reiji,  
simplemente le "rozaba".

-Eres un fastidio-dijo Reiji ya irritado dandole una pequeña palmadita haciendo que "Yui"  
se cayera al piso , de hecho la habia empujado.

-T-Tu... , me empujaste . . . eso .. . . NO TE LO PERDONARE!-grito "Yui" histerica mientras  
corria hacia reiji , el cual solo puso una mano en su cabeza haciendo que esta se detuviera,  
mientras "Yui" seguia tratando de golpearlo.

-Reiji-kun - dijo "Ayato" un poco asustado

-Vaya , al parecer contigo si se puede hablar . . .-dijo quitandole la mano de la cabeza a  
"Yui" haciendo que esta se estrellara contra la pared.

-No te lo perdonare , me vengare despues , dinos que esta pasando . . . -dijo "Yui" comenzando  
a perder la paciencia

-Bueno , porque no toman asiento? -dijo Reiji sonriendo en forma burlona

"Ayato" se hiba a sentar pero "Yui" lo empujo haciendo que este se callera

-Auch! Ayato por que hiciste eso?-pregunto "ayato" adolorido

-Callate chichinashi-dijo "Yui" irritada

-Bueno. . .-dijo Reiji

-Si no nos dices. . . -intento decir "Yui" ya que Reiji la habia interrumpido

-Me dije que me vengaria jeje-dijo Reiji sonriendo sadicamente

-EH? Explicate !-Exigio "Yui"

-Ese dia...-dijo Reiji en un susurro frio tras recordar ese dia- Ustedes me arruinaron ese  
dia . . .-volvio a decir en un susurro-Hace una semana ...

-FLASHBACK-  
-Oigan! que les suce...-intento decir Reiji , pero una gran pasta se habia estrellado en su  
cara

-PFF! AJAJAJA-gritaron todos Raito,Kanato,Subaru,incluso Shuu , el cual estaba  
serio,se empezo a reir.

Reiji , al ser Humillado , frente a todos sus hermanos , incluso frente a su hermano mayor Shuu, se molesto mas de lo que estaba.

-Ustedes dos . ..-dijo refiriendose a Ayato y yui , en un susurro frio

-Que?-dijeron al unisono

-Me las pagaran . . .-dijo Reiji mientras se retiraba del comedor para empezar a lavarse  
su cabello con Lorea'l

-En El Baño-  
-Ellos ... me las pagaran - decia Reiji mientras entraba al baño de su habitacio  
-Los matare a . . . Que?- dijo Reiji Confundido - No hay . . . Acondiciona...-Reiji inmediata-  
mente salio de su habitacion , se puso un gorro , lentes y se fue a comprar ...

Pues aunque no lo pareciera , el chico era muy superficial y le gustaba que la gente  
conosca su "grandeza" y andar por alli sin el pelo brillante era ... no era para el .

-En La Calle (?)-  
Apesta a Humano por aqui - penso Reiji al ver tantas personas , habia mas que de  
costumbre , y tambien se tapaba la cara constantemente , pues habia personas de  
su clase por alli , "casualmente" estaba el completo "Fanclub de Reiji" integrado por muchas  
chicas.

Al Llegar a la tienda lujosa , Reiji se fue por los pasillos buscando su favorito , el de color  
turquesa , acondicionador , olor a sales de mar (o oceano,marino , como se diga xD).  
Era el Ideal , y dejaba su pelo como señorita ...

Lo Encontro , al fin , solo quedaba uno , sonrio con satisfaccion al ser el ultimo en llevarsela  
pues por alguna razon , esa pequeña accion hacia que creciera su ego.

Lo tomo , cuando sintio que al tocar el acondicionador , tambien una "mano" se colo ...  
Reiji miro con furia al impertinente ... Al que se atrevio a tocar lo que el ya habia pedido  
(salio su ayato interior (?)) . Nunca se imagino con quien se encontraria . . .

-Tu!- dijero Reiji al ver a nada mas y nada menos que el sexy Kou Mukami (xD)

-Nfu .Que haces aqui~? Y Porque LLevas ... Eso?- Pregunto Kou Burlon y con algo de asco  
señalando el feo sombrero que Reiji llevaba tapando su cabello sucio , si . el salio a la  
calle con el cabello con pasta , el no bajaria su orgullo por un simple error que el cometio,  
el cual fue no realizar bien el se resignaria , EL no lo haria.

-No es tu asunto, mira ... Mukami...-dijo el apellido con asco- he tendio un mal dia , me  
podrias hacer el favor de quitar tu mano-dijo refiriendose al Acondicionador.

-ehh?! ... pero es mi favorito Reiji-Kun-dijo haciendo un falso puchero

-El mio igual -dijo Reiji haciendo una falsa sonrisa y voz amigable - Ahora DAMELO- dijo  
cambiando su voz amigable a un susurro frio

-MMM... Yo creo que NO!-dijo Kou Riendose y le peñizco a Reiji en el brazo , haciendo  
que este soltara el acondicionador.

Reiji estaba furiosa el estres se apoderaba de el mientras veia al Mukami irse con una  
mirada como si se tratara de su mas grande tesoro , su razon de vivir.

Reiji se compro el mas barato , pues no seguiria el rubio , pues el tenia "dignidad"

Sin darse Cuenta todo el tiempo que desperdicio haciendo esa pequeña conversacion  
con el Mukami , eran las 11:56 PM . No habia llevado la limosina , pues salio tan  
rapido de la mansion que no le importo ir corriendo.

Ni Modo se fue como peaton . Tampoco andaba "pidiendo un aventon" (significa pedir a un  
extraño q te lleve gratis xD) pues el seguia diciendo "Dignidad".

No queria aceptarlo , pero a parecer se perdio , claro , si despues de ser tan perezoso  
utilisando su limo para todas partes , como no iba a saber las direcciones?

No podia teletransportarse , pues habia personas todavia , el siguio y siguio ... hasta  
que llego a la mansion ...Se lavo su cabello , no habia hecho la cena o mejor dicho el desayuno  
, sus hermanos tenian hambre y estaban exigiendo comida , la cocina estaba destruida  
en un intento de sus hermanos hacer su propia comida , su cabello quedo con frizz ya  
que no uso el adecuado para su tipo de pelo ... Total ... ese no fue su dia...

-Fin del LARGO FLASHBACK XD-

-Y que ? es mi culpa?-dijo "Yui"  
-Nfu. no respondere tu inutil e insignificante pregunta , AYATO. Es Su Castigo...por  
hacerme sufrir - dijo Reiji a punto de Llorar , pero luego recupero la cordura.

"Yui" le iba a decir algo pero este habia desaparecido.

-Tch-dijo "Yui" - Oi Chichinashi ... Tenemos que decirle a todos-volvio a decir "Yui"  
-N-no! -dijo "Ayato"-no podemos , no pensaran que somos ... L-locos?-dijo otra vez  
-Entonces que ? tienes una mejor idea?-pregunto "Yui"  
-Bueno , solo tenemos que esperar ...-dijo "Ayato"  
-Supongo que tienes razon , no estoy de humor para discutir , me voy a dormir-dijo "Yui"  
-D-Donde?-pregunto Yui  
-En el Jardin... DONDE MAS? EN TU CUARTO NO? Y TU...EN EL MIO...-dijo "Yui"  
-O-ok- dijo "Ayato" ambos se fueron por su lado ...

-POV DE YUI-  
Que raro que Reiji-kun se comporte de esta manera infantil , pero bueno , como dormire  
en esa Iron Maiden , tendre dolor de espalda mañana , eso es seguro... esperen...  
-FLASHBACK-  
-E-Esperen ! -grito Yui  
-¿Que ocurre bitch-chan~? - dijo raito en un tono seductor  
-eh, yo . . . tengo que ir al baño . . .  
-FIN DEL FLSHBACK-

-Mi... Pe..ri..o..- dijo la verdadera Yui sonrojandose como el cabello del cuerpo que ahora  
ELLA poseia , sin dudarlo fue corriendo hacia su habitacion , donde se encontraba  
Ayato en su Cuerpo...

-NORMAL POV-  
"Ayato" agarro valor y giro la perilla , al abrirla se encontro con "Yui" en la cama con la  
boca abierta y una expresion de horror , las sabanas estaban manchadas...

-Ayato-kun! que...-dijo "Ayato"  
-Y-Yo ... NO HICE NADA INDEBIDO ! LO JURO!-Dijo "Yui" sonrojada  
-Tranquilo es solo que estaba en mi pe..ri..o...do-dijo "Ayato" rojo de pena  
-Si lo se ... como se usan esas ... cosas-dijo "Yui" roja de pena - tu sabes... esas cositas  
entre las piernas ..- volvio a decir "Yui" su cara podria compararse con el color de un tomate

-Yo... Tendre que enseñarte-dijo "Ayato"-Ah! y ... sabes-dijo "Ayato" sonrojado- Desde  
que tu y yo cambiamos de cuerpo- me he aguantado las ganas de ir al baño...-dijo  
otra ves "Ayato" sonrojado -Yo... - dijo "Yui" sonrojada-Tendre ... que ... enseñarte...

* * *

Perdón si fue largo , nos vemos en la próxima entrada , Adiós °3°/


	3. Chapter 3

Hola! Estoy otra vez aqui xD , bueno gabriela-andrina.127: Gracias , es verdad , en cualquier momento puede pasar lo

peor , justo cuando menos te lo esperas ...perdonen si no es tan gracioso hice lo que pude :c

* * *

-Pero ... bueno que tal si nos aguantamos hasta mañana-sugirio "Ayato"  
-si , tienes razon ... - dijo "Yui"

AL DIA SIGUIENTE

Subaru estaba con la boca abierta , no podia respirar , ni siquiera podia abrir la puerta de  
la habitacion de Yui de lo paralizado que estaba , se quedo asi por unos

minutos .El penso lo peor...  
despues de unos minutos , escucho otra vez su conversacion de Ayato & Yui

Subaru se encontraba paralizado , escuchando a escondidas . . .

-Calmate , esto va aqui, entre las piernas, no te dolera ...-dijo "Ayato"  
-No! alejate de mi! es molesto!-dijo "Yui"  
-Pero , solo tranquilizate ¿esta bien? despues te acostumbraras...-dijo "Ayato"  
-L-lo.. Juras?-pregunto Yui  
-Te lo aseguro,ahora relajate, esta bien? , en algun momento ... esto tenia que pasar-dijo  
"Ayato"

¿Como llego a pasar esto? ¿Porque la rubia se entregaba al mas idiota de todos sus hermanos?  
¿Que estaban haciendo alla adentro? esas preguntas rondaban en la cabeza de Subaru . . .

-FLASHBACK-

Subaru se habia levantado temprano , aunque no lo pareciera , el siempre era el primero  
en hacerlo , ya que ese era , se podria decir , su unico momento de tranquilidad , ya que  
sus otros 5 hermanitos le jodian la vida y hacian mucho ruido , a el le gustaba caminar  
por el jardin o por la mansion mientras pensaba en toda su vida , todo lo que ocurre  
hasta el momento , y en Yui , ya que a este le gustaba...

Subaru se encontraba caminando por los pasillos de la que el no sabia es que  
Ayato & Yui se habian levantado temprano para "practicar" como ir al baño y como ponerse  
una toallita para el periodo (xD)

Subaru queria ver a Yui dormir ... Estaba enfrente a su puerta cuando escucho voces...  
era su hermano Ayato... Lo que el no sabia es que habian cambiado de cuerpo...A lo  
que el decidio escuchar su conversacion a traves de la puerta...

-FIN DEL FLASHBACK-

Volvemos al presente donde Subaru estaba sorprendido y furioso . . .se quedo pensando  
en las "cosas" que podrian estar haciendo tras ese pedazo de madera llamado "puerta"  
hasta que volvio a escuchar unas voces . . .

-O-Oye... No puedo.. caminar , es muy molesto , me duele al caminar , es muy incomodo,  
¿porque me hiciste esto?-pregunto "Yui"  
-Calmate, todo estara bien,Te lo dije , tenia que pasar ,tarde o temprano ... Ah! sabes...  
tenemos que repetirlo cad horas , para evitar molestias-dijo "Ayato"  
-Esta bien ...-dijo "Yui"

Subaru esta horrorizado , como Yui pudo aceptar la pervertida propuesta de Ayato  
para tener "eso" con el CAD HORAS!? Estaba decepcionado , tenia unas  
inmensas ganas de matar a su hermano , Sin darse cuenta , ya todos estaban despier-  
tos.

-Nfu Subaru-kun , que haces alli parado ? viniste a ver a Bitch-chan?-dijo Raito  
-Ca-Callate! no es de tu incumbencia imbe..-iba a decir Subaru cuando derepente la  
puerta que estaba frente a el se abrio dejando mostrar a una chica de cabellos rubios  
y con buenas facciones , con grandes ojos rosas y una piel muy blanca ...

-Y-Yui-dijo Subaru en un susurro  
-Tch ¿Que Quieres? No estoy de humor para tus tonterias, me duele mucho mi cuerpo...-  
dijo "Yui" sorprendiendo a Raito y Subaru  
-Nee Bitch-chan ¿Acaso te levantastes con el pie izquierdo?-dijo Raito lamiendo la mejilla  
de "Yui". Grave Error... Fue un GRAVE ERROR.

"Yui" con todas sus fuerzas le metio una patada en la entrepierna a Raito , haciendo que  
este se callera al piso adolorido mientras agarraba sus joyas. (las cuales son muy lindas ? jaja :D)

-Nfu...eso... f-fue... muy...pervertido...Bitch-chan... s-si...querias tocar... solo tenias...que...  
pedir-intento decir Raito entre sollozos

-Callate! Alejate de mi hentai! -Dijo "Yui"  
-Oi, eso no fue muy violento ...Yui?-pregunto Subaru  
-No tengo que darle explicaciones a un Hikikomori como tu!-grito "Yui" mientras se  
iba ... Subaru estaba enojado ... Todos se fueron al comedor a desayunar , alli estaban  
todos los hermanos ,"Yui y "Ayato"...

Todos comian , hasta que "Yui" dio un gran eructo ...  
-Aya... mm... Y-yui...mm...digo...Ch-chichinashi... no crees que eso es muy maleducado?-  
dijo "Ayato"  
-Tch, dejame en paz chi... digo ... Ayato-sama...-dijo "Yui"  
-S-Sama?!-pregunto "Ayato" indignado  
-Jeje, si , eso dije , pues eso eres , eres el Mejor , mereces que te Llame Ayato-Sama-dijo  
"Yui" Mientras se paraba de la silla golpeando la mesa haciendo que los 5 hermanos la  
miraran ...  
-Escuchen bien, Mi sangre,cuerpo,corazon y alma pertenecen a Ayato-Sama, han compren-  
dido?-dijo "Yui" sonriendo...

Todos los hermanos intercambiaron miradas y estallaron en risa ...  
-¿Q-Que es gracioso?-dijo "Yui"

-No es algo que lo decidas tu... eres una simple mortal ... no tienes derecho a elegir a quien  
sera el que tome de tu sangre-dijo Kanato

-Ademas, no creo que a AYATO le guste tu idea...jeje-dijo Reiji haciendo enfasis en  
AYATO, cosa que a "Yui" , empezo a gritar hasta que se acabo el desayuno.

Apenas terminaron el desayuno "Ayato" & "Yui" se fueron corriendo , ya que "Ayato" aun no  
aprendia a ir al baño . . .

Subaru se sentia atormentado . . . No podia guardarselo para el solo , asi que decidio analizar la  
situacion , tenia que decirselo a alguien , si no el secreto de que ellos hacian "eso" se lo comeria vivo  
analizo a quien se lo diria . . .

Raito= el muy pervertido seria capaz de "excitarse" por la situacion y seria capaz de ofrecer un trio (la  
palabra pervertida me queda chico creanme :D)

Kanato=El chico se pondria histerico y empezaria a gritar , por lo que no seria favorable.

Reiji=El Einstein cuatro ojos no soportaria la idea de saber ese secreto , segun el "vulgar" , por lo que le diria  
a Subaru "No quiero saber nada de eso" y no lo dejaria hablar

Shuu= Aunque no sea de mucha ayuda , lo cierto es que Subaru se llevaba bien con el . . . asi que decidio decirselo  
a el . . .

Subaru fue a ver a su hermano , el cual , estaba dormido (como siempre )

-Shu ... Shu... -dijo Subaru moviendole para que despertase  
-hmmm... ¿que quieres Subaru?-dijo Shu con un ojo abierto  
-Tengo que hablarte sobre algo...-dijo Subaru  
-Durara mucho porque tengo sueño...-dijo Shu  
-Es que ... hoy en la mañana , iba a ir al cuarto de Yui ..¡Antes que nada no me preguntes por que!-dijo Subaru sonrojado-  
La cosa es que ... cuando estaba apunto de abrir la puerta , me di cuenta de que ella estaba haciendo "eso" con ... Ayato-  
el nombre de su hermano lo susurro con ira  
-¿Eso? ¿Que eso?-pregunto Shu (lo cierto es que el vampirillo era un poco inocente xD jaaja . ni yo me lo creo )  
-Va-Vamos.. Tu sabes de lo que hablo..!-dijo Subaru sonrojado  
-No tengo ni la mas minima idea...-dijo Shu  
-Eso !... el metodo de reproduccion (?)-dijo Subaru sonrojado  
-¿Metodo de Reproduccion? ponerle play al Mp3? - pregunto Shu

Subaru queria golpear a su hermano , era el inocente? idiota? o simplemente queria que Subaru dijera esa palabra?

-¡El metodo en donde el macho y la hembra se aparean! ¡en este caso seria la bella y la bestia !-grito Subaru  
-Ahh, eso te refieres al Se** ?-pregunto Shu  
-S-Si...-dijo Subaru sonrojado - La cosa es que Ayato & Yui hacen... "eso"... necesito que me ayudes a detenerlos  
-¿Como los detendremos si estan en pleno se** ? -Pregunto Shu  
-¡Pues lo haremos antes de que suceda! ¡Idiota!-grito Subaru  
-¿Como sabremos que los detendremos antes de que tengan se**? - pregunto Shu (Si , la palabra favorita de Shu)  
-Pues ... ellos dijeron que lo harian cad horas...-dijo Subaru - osea ... en 10 minutos ¿Me ayudaras verdad?-pregunto Subaru  
-Ya que...-dijo Shu con pereza

Los dos estaban caminando hacia el cuarto de Yui... estaban frente su puerta ... iban a abrirla cuando escucharon las  
voces de "Ayato" & "Yui"

-Oh no... llegamos tarde-dijo Subaru empezando a escuchar las voces...

-¿Como lo hago? -pregunto "Ayato"  
-Solo Agarralo...-dijo "Yui"  
-¿Asi?...-pregunto "Ayato  
-Un poco mas fuerte ... mas duro...-dijo "Yui"  
-Ok ..-dijo "Ayato"  
-Ahora si ..expulsa ese liquido aqui dentro...-dijo "Yui"  
-Ahhh... ¿Sabes? me aguantaba desde ayer...-Dijo "Ayato"  
-Si, lose ...

Subaru estaba otra vez paralizado , volteo a ver a su hermano , el cual estaba sorprendido y sonrojado , al parecer pensaba  
que Subaru lo decia en Broma

-¿Que haremos?-pregunto Subaru  
-Bueno , supongo que hay que esperar a que esten por separado...yo hablare con Ayato y tu con Yui de acuerdo? lo haremos en la escuela...-  
dijo Shu , al parecer era una buena idea

-EN LA ESCUELA-

Era la hora del almuerzo , por lo que "Ayato" y "Yui" se separaron..Shu fue con "Ayato" y Subaru con "Yui"

-Oi... Ayato...-dijo Shu - Oi..- volvio a decir al ver que "Ayato" seguia su camino-Oi! te estoy hablando!-dijo Shu un poco enojado  
-Ah..Yo?... AH! si... si... Yo...¿Que ocurre Shu-San?-pregunto "Ayato"  
-¿S-Shu-San?-pregunto Shu confuso  
-Ah! e-etto... Shu! ¿Que quieres Shu?-corrigio "Ayato"  
-Tengo que hablar contigo...-dijo Shu

-CON SUBARU-

El chico perseguia a "Yui" , se dio cuenta que "Yui" entro al baño de mujeres ... por lo que decidio esperarla... se demoro mas de 10 minutos...  
por lo que decidio entrar...

-Y-Yui ... soy Yo..-dijo Subaru dentro del baño de las mujeres  
-¿Quien es "Yo"?-pregunto "Yui"la cual estaba dentro del baño,haciendo aparecer una gota por la cabeza de Subaru.  
-Yo! ... Subaru...-dijo Subaru  
-¿Que haces aqui? es el baño de mujeres!-dijo "Yui" la cual seguia dentro del baño  
-Te estaba siguiendo...y me quede esperandote a que salieras del baño ¡NO ME PREGUNTES POR QUE!, solo vi que te demoraste  
mucho , asique decidi venir a buscarte...-dijo Subaru sonrojado  
-MMM...¿Porque?-pregunto "Yui" haciendo que denuevo a Subaru se le apareciera una gotita revalsando en la cabeza  
-¡Te he dicho que no me preguntes porque solo vamos!-dijo Subaru abriendo inconcientemente la puerta del baño...

-Q-que... estas... haciendo..? -pregunto Subaru paralizado...-¿Porque ... estas...?-intento decir Subaru

* * *

Hola! bueno ... el siguiente capitulo revelaremos que era lo que estaba haciendo Ayato con el cuerpo de Yui en el baño ... jeje (mente pervertida), bueno les daré un adelanto , el siguiente cap se tratara de que Raito o Laito ( como se diga xD) acose a Yui , osea Ayato en el cuerpo de Yui ... QUIZÁS hallan escenas pervertidas...el pobre Ore-Sama no podrá defenderse ... sabrá lo que se siente :'C xD ... Hasta el Próximo Capitulo! Adiós ~!


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola ! Estoy un tanto molesta :'C Pues por si no saben es la segunda vez que escribo esto...osea , empeze como hace 2 horas y termine hace 30 minutos , al momento de guardar ... esta pende** presiono la "x" de la pestañita T-T se me borro TODO el cap ... Lo primero que pensé fue "Es broma cierto?" y pues no lo era TT , después dije "FUCK THIS SHIT!" XDD pero después lo volvi a escribir ...asi que aqui se los traigo! ****_OTRA VEZ...xD :c_**

**Quiero agradecer a estos comentarios:**

_**ROXY-CHAN94: **__Continua O/O que es lo que esta ra haciendo el pervertido de ayato en el cuerpo de Yui_

**Hola Roxy-Chan! me alegra que te guste , espero y sigas disfrutando de este fic... sobre lo de ayato...aquí lo descubrirás (mente pervertida) xD . Saludos~!**

_**YOO(ANONIMO) : **_Wa me encanta cada cuanto vas a sacar cada capitulo ¿

**Hola! Me alegra que te encante (?) xD bueno pues sobre cada cuanto sacare cada capitulo depende ... es su decisión, ¿cada cuanto quieren que lo suba? . Saludos~!**

_**YOATZIN :**_Jaja Jaja orita me acabo de leer los 3 chapter y no paro de reír es que es en cerio es muuuuuy pero muuuuy cómico espero el que sigue

**Hola Yoatzin-Chan ! me alegra que te guste y que te parezca muy divertido , enserio... aquí traigo el cap no 4 . Saludos~!**

_**SESHRU: **_Simplemente me encanta! No puedo parar de reir enserio, este fic me alegra el dia, no puedo esperar al siguiente!

**Hola Seshru-Chan! me alegra mucho que te guste ;D , me gusta sacar sonrisas :D , el hecho de que te alegre el día me hace feliz :'D , aqui te traigo el siguiente cap! . Saludos ~!**

**Este episodio se los dedico a cada persona que lee este fic , comenten o no . Muchas Gracias !**

_**Postdata: Hace unas semanas he creado una historia , la cual es mía ... la quería publicar en fanfiction, pero precisamente su nombre lo dice "fanfiction" , y la historia la cree yo , así**__**que como que no encaja muy bien aqui xD pero bueee.. ajajaja ... bueno , la cosa es que para publicar la historia que estoy creando , cree un blog , me gustaría que a los (as) que les guste los Romance/Drama/Psicologicos pasen por aquí , ya que esta historia es de esa categoría y no tiene nada que ver con ningún anime , es 100% hecha por mi , Solo vayan a mi perfil de Fanfiction y les saldra la pagina web de mi historia xD AJAJAJA LEL ..**__**Gracias Por su apoyo y visitenla de vez en cuando . Gracias**_

**AHORA SI LES TRAIGO EL CAPITULO NUMERO 4 : **

* * *

-Q-Que ... estas...haciendo..?-pregunto Subaru paralizado...-¿Porque...estas...?-intento decir Subaru

-**EN EL SALON DE MUSICA CON SHU & "AYATO"-**

**-**Que hacemos aquí?-pregunto "Ayato"dddd

-Mira Ayato seré breve- dijo Shu **(**_**dicho y hecho, nuestro Shu-chan fue breve :3**__**)**_** - ¿**Es cierto que te estas bailando en la cama con Yui?-pregunto Shu con pereza e indiferencia, pero lo cierto es que a el le molestaba , pues a el le gustaba Yui...

-¿Quien baila en la cama?-pregunto "Ayato" con cara de sarcasmo , haciendo que se le apareciera una gota en la cabeza de Shu por su estupidez y su falta de comprensión.

-Me refiero a que si te acostaste con ella...imbécil...-dijo Shu otra vez con pereza , pero este estaba mas que enojado ya que Yui era suya... según esa competencia que tuvo con Ayato con los dardos...su sangre,corazón,cuerpo y alma le perteneces a el..._**(Salio su Ayato**__**interior)**_

-N-no! ¡¿D-De donde Sacas E-eso?!-pregunto "Ayato" ofendido y muy sonrojado

-No te importa , simplemente contéstame ... ¿Lo hicistes si o no ?-volvió a preguntar Shu

-Y-yo...

-**EN EL BAÑO DE MUJERES CON SUBARU & "YUI"**

-¡¿QUE MIERDA ESTABAS HACIENDO?!-se encontraba gritando Subaru dentro del baño de las señoritas sin importar que lo descubrieran

-Y-Yo...¡QUE TE IMPORTA! ¡SALTE O LES DIRÉ A TODOS QUE ESTAS AQUI!-dijo "Yui" amenazando

-¡¿Quien te dio eso?!-dijo Subaru muy enojado agarrando el celular que "Yui" tenia en las manos

-Esto...es de ese imbécil ...esto es de Ayato...¡¿Que Mierda haces con el?!-pregunto Subaru pues esta se tomaba fotos de sus partes intimas con el celular de Ayato **(WOSHHH! XD)**

Subaru estaba enojado , pues este penso que Ayato le había mandado a Yui hacer tal acto , pero lo que el no sabia era que habían cambiado de cuerpo... y mucho menos que ese pervertido **(estúpido y sensual)** oji verde estaba cometiendo tal acción pervertida ...

-¡DAMELO! ¡DAMELO! -decia una y otra vez "Yui" mientras que Subaru se resistia en darselo , este se alejo de ella para mirarla fijamente

-¿Q-que Haces?-pregunto "Yui"

-Estoy haciendo esto-dijo Subaru y en un segundo partió el teléfono de Ayato **(Iphone 5s Ay si , Ay si , todo porque son ricos y su vida esta llena de ****lujuria**** ...digo de lujos :3 xDDD) **

_Oh esto me trae un Deja vu - _pensó "Yui" , rápidamente se dio una bofetada mental y volvió a ver a Subaru

-¡¿QUE TE PASA?! HIKIKOMORI! ESO ES DE AYATO-SAMA-dijo "Yui"

-Como si me importara de quien era...-dijo Subaru en un susurro frio para luego irse y apenas salio toco la campana de la salida de la escuela

-**DE VUELTA CON SHU & "AYATO" (ESTA ESCENA OCURRÍA MIENTRAS LOS OTROS 2 ESTABAN EN EL BAÑO XD)- **

-No te importa , simplemente contéstame ... ¿Lo hiciste si o no ?-volvió a preguntar Shu

-Y-yo...-dijo "Ayato"

-Tu que...-dijo Shu

-Yo... ahh, tengo problemas Shu , me siento solo ... desde que tengo memoria todo a mi alrededor me tiene miedo u odio,yo le quiero demostrar a todos que yo no soy tan malo , puedo ser bueno,puedo amar , puedo crecer cada dia y ser mejor persona,aunque no tenga muchos valores,yo se que los podre conseguir,quiero ser feliz,buscar mi lugar en este mundo , saber cual es mi razón de vivir , si no lo hago ¿Quien lo hara? debo ser feliz Shu...QUIERO SER FELIZ ...SHU, simplemente quiero eso...solo eso...¿No puedo tenerlo?-dijo "Ayato" actuando de una manera muy profesional , música de novela salio,aire lentamente entraba por la ventana haciendo que su cabellera pelirroja se moviera lentamente como las películas,ojos brillosos que reflejaban inspiración,pero estaba actuando... pues si...estaba actuando...pues no quería que le preguntase mas

-Mira , ¿Lo hiciste con ella o no?-volvió a preguntar Shu haciendo que se le apareciera una gota por el cabello de "Ayato" , pues este ,con el tono en que lo pregunto , le dio a entender que le valió un céntimo todo lo que "Ayato" dijo...

-Eres...un insensible-dijo "Ayato" mirándolo sorprendido

-Mira cabeza de tomate responderme o ...-intento decir Shu pero la campana sonó, volvió a ver a "Ayato"pero este había desaparecido

-Tsk.-dijo Shu retirándose para ir a la limosina

**-EN LA MANSION-**

Todos se fueron por su lado,incluso "Ayato" & "Yui" se separaron, por lo que el mas lujurioso,pervertido,intrépido,masoquista de los hermanos Sakamaki **(Yeah beibi *-* Raito Sakamaki) **aprovecho esta oportunidad para reclamar su comida y su momento de pasión (?)

-Nee~Bitch-chan...-dijo Raito con esa típica sonrisita y ese tono que a nadie nunca se le olvida...-¿Que haces caminando por los pasillos? ¿Acaso me buscabas?-volvió a decir Raito, pues mas que una pregunta parecía una afirmación

-Tsk ¿quien querría buscarte a ti?-pregunto "Yui"

Raito se había dado cuenta que "Yui" se comportaba de forma extraña y eso no le gustaba en lo absoluto pues a Raito le gustaba **(FUCK THIS SHIT! Ahora todos aman a Yui! xD , no en serio , en este fic todos quieren a Yui) **sin embargo el , al no experimentar nunca antes ese sentimiento,pues este pensaba simplemente que era deseo sexual lo que sentía,cuando en realidad la amaba...

-Nfu. Bitch-chan...¿estas estresada? ¿te doy un masaje? ¿Quieres recostarte? ¿Necesitas una almohada?-preguntaba Raito con ese tono seductor

-¡YO TE CONVERTIRÉ EN UNA ALMOHADA SI NO TE ALEJAS!-grito "Yui" dándole la espalda a Raito y comenzando a caminar

Sin previo aviso Raito acorralo a "Yui" en la pared , empezo a besar su cuello...

-ngh ... dejame...-decía "Yui" tratando de liberarse del agarro de Raito sin resultado

-Nfu. Nee~Bitch-chan te estas portando mal ¿No crees? toda persona que se porta mal merece un castigo...-dijo Raito

-En todo caso tu debes ser azotado-dijo "Yui" con frialdad y asco

-Nfu. ¿Porque no me azotas?-dijo Raito para luego poner sus labios sobre los de "Yui" o practicamente su hermano **(Yaoi,incesto,Shonen-Ai xDDDD)**

"Yui" estaba forcejeando inútilmente , se decía a si misma (o a si mismo ya que era en realidad Ayato), que si no confiesa esto le iría , y no quería que la primera vez de su "chichinashi" sea con su hermano y mucho menos que sea con el atrapado en su cuerpo... decidió confesar

-Detente...Raito-dijo "Yui"

No era que le importase,pero Raito se detuvo para escuchar cual seria la excusa de esta semana

-¿Que ocurre Bitch-chan?-dijo Raito

-Déjame ir...yo...idiota...¡SOY TU HERMANO!-dijo "Yui"

-Nfu. si claro... Ayato-kun y yo somos GEMELOS , lo sabemos todo acerca del otro-dijo Raito

-Pregúntame lo que sea...-dijo "Yui"

-Nfu...ok ... estas son cosas que solo Ayato-kun sabe...-dijo Raito

-¿Cual es mi programa de TV favorito?-pregunto Raito seguro de si mismo

-Emmanuelle Throught times- dijo "Yui" **(Es un programa pornográfico! LEL!)**

Raito se sorprendió,pero igual mantuvo la calma y siguió

-¿Si una chica me pide que la acompañe hasta la salida de un lugar o edificio que le contestaría?-volvió a preguntar Raito

-Por delante o por detrás-contesto "Yui" rodando los ojos

Esta vez estaba muy sorprendido

-Anime Favorito y Porque...-volvió a decir Raito

-Watamote, porque se parece a ti...-volvió decir "Yui"

-¿Cual es la cosa que me ha hecho llorar en la vida?-pregunto Raito

-La película _Spirit : El corcel indomable _pues se trata de un caballo salvaje que lo separan de su madre y de su manada para que trabaje para la tropa militar o algo así , en el camino conoce a una yegua y se enamora de ella , al final la yegua se despide de su dueño y se va con el caballo a regresar con su manada y viven felices por siempre PF ... meras estupideces...-dijo "Yui"

-Porque eres tan cruel...-dijo Raito secándose las lagrimitas de solo recordar el final de la película

-Nee...Ayato-kun...¿Como te metiste alli dentro?-pregunto Raito

-Dos palabras , diez letras : Cuatro Ojos -dijo "Yui"

-Eso lo explica-volvió a comentar Raito - ¿Porque Reiji-kun haría algo tan infantil como eso? -pregunto Raito

-Pues...hasta Reiji tiene sus momentos (?)-dijo "Yui"

-Sabes? Porque no le dices que lo acusaras con ese hombre-dijo Raito

-Dios! Raito por primera vez pensastes!-dijo "Yui" sorprendida

-Dices "Dios" y eres ateo ... ¿quien te entiende?-dijo "Ayato"

-Nee~Bitch-chan ... -dijo Raito acercandose a "Ayato"- Te mordería pero ... ahora estas atrapada en ... esto..-dijo Raito con cara de asco tocando los brazos de Ayato

-¡¿A que te refieres con eso?!-dijo "Yui" ofendida

-Solo vamos-volvió a hablar "Ayato"

-**EN LA BIBLIOTECA/LAVORATORIO DE REIJI-**

-Oi! Megane! -dijo "Yui"

-¿Q-Que quieres? No ves que estoy ocupado?!-dijo Reiji enfadado y escondiendo su revista de mujeres desnudas

-Papamaki dice que nos cambies-dijo "Ayato"

-"Papamaki"? -pregunto Reiji

-El viejo...-dijo "Yui"

-Y porque dices "Papamaki" - pregunto Reiji

-Suena lindo no?-dijo "Ayato" haciendo una sonrisa muy kawaii

-Oi! no hagas eso en mi rostro-dijo "Yui"

-Ese hombre dice que dejes de comportarte como un niño y regreses las cosas como estaban-dijo Raito

-No lo haré-dijo Reiji

-Te mando una nota...ten-dijo "Yui" mientras se la pasaba

_Hijos mios..._

_Reiji , regresa sus almas a sus correspondientes cuerpos y portense bien _

_**-Papamaki**_

**-**Que desperdicio de papel...-dijo Reiji en un susurro

-Hazlo!-exigio "Yui"

-Ok ya voy...Dios...-dijo Reiji

-Dicen "dios" y son ateos enserio ¿quien los entiende?-dijo "Ayato" con una gota en la cabeza

-**LUEGO DE MUCHO TIEMPO PARA QUE REIJI BUSCARA UN ANTÍDOTO-**

**-**Ok , con esto ya esta...-dijo Reiji

-Damelo!...-dijeron "Yui" & "Ayato" y lo bebieron enseguida

-Oi! esto no sirve...-dijo "Yui"

-Ah! ya se ... jeje... no hay antídoto ... -dijo Reiji

-¡¿A QUE TE REFIERES CON ESO?!-grito "Yui"

-Que no existe un antídoto para mi pocion de _cambio de almas . _Y tambien al parecer bebieron otra poción que causa otros "efectos secundarios" jajajajaj...-dijo Reiji mientras reia nerviosamente al tener que enfrentarse al castigo de su padre

* * *

Okey esto es todo ... La peli Spirit es una peli que vi cuando era niña , es muy bonita y me da ganas de llorar T.T xD bueno pos nos vemos en la proxima , en que lio se habra metido el megane... xD See ya~!


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola! Como están? espero que bien , ya tengo planeado la cantidad de capitulo que sera 13 o 10 una de las dos :3 tambien hare apariciones de los Mukamis para hacerlo mas gracioso por así decirlo ... y si aparece mas información de los hermanos Tsukinami(lo cual dudo) aparecerán ellos también , pues no me gusta por así decirlo "rolear" a un personaje si ni siquiera se como es , y a decir verdad sabemos MUY poco sobre los Tsukinamis , así que dudo que ellos aparezcan en los siguientes cap ...**

**Ahora , me gusto la idea de Roxy-chan94, de hacer una secuela sobre como habrá sido el "Castigo de Reiji" , pero esa sera otra historia se titulara "A Diabolik Lesson" sera un One Shot donde escribiré el castigo de Reiji (sonrisa malvada) pero lo escribiré cuando termine este fic . Ahora no escribo "A Diabolik Lesson" porque me da pereza LEL!Los "efectos" secundarios de la poción de Reiji que "Ayato" & "Yui" tomaron se mostraran en este One Shot!**

**AVISO:PARARE EL FIC HASTA EL 30 DE MAYO POSIBLEMENTE , POR ASUNTOS PERSONALES (?) LOL! BUENO.. ESPERO QUE ENTIENDAN (?) **

**AHORA SI AQUÍ LES TRAIGO EL CAPITULO 5 :**

* * *

Han pasado 2 semanas desde el escarmiento de Reiji , que le dio su padre ... y ahora los "efectos secundarios" atormentaban a "Ayato" & "Yui" pero por ahora los únicos que sabían sobre el _cambio de almas _eran Reiji , Raito , Ayato , Yui y Papamaki **(AMO llamarlo así xD) **por lo que "Yui" tuvo que ingeniárselas para zafarse cada vez que alguno de ellos quería beber su sangre , su favorita era : una patada en la paloma ... simple...

**-EN EL LAV. DE REIJI-**

-Oi Raito...ocúpate de hacer tus deberes , rápido-dijo Reiji

-Nee~ Reiji-kun eres Muy aburrido...-dijo Raito haciendo un puchero , el cual estaba sentado en uno de los sofás leyendo un libro erótico , el cual estaba en un baúl que Reiji tenia escondido...

-¡O-Oi! ¡¿D-De donde sacaste eso?!-pregunto Reiji enfadado y sonrojado

-De tu lugar secreto~ Nfu. No creí que eras capaz de leer esto ... Reiji-Kun..-dijo Raito

-¡E-Eso no es mio! se lo guardo a un amigo...-dijo Reiji sonrojado

-Nfu. ¿Que amigos? -pregunto Raito divertido

-¡Cállate!-dijo Reiji

-No tienes que tener pena Onii-chan...-dijo Raito divertido

-No digas eso , me ofendes ...-dijo Reiji refiriéndose al "Onii-chan" - Solo procura dejar eso donde estaba ¿De acuerdo?-volvió a decir Reiji

-De acuerdo...-dijo Raito

De la nada la puerta se abrió dejando ver a una chica con cabellos rubios

-¡Oi Reiji! ...¿Q-Que haces?-pregunto "Yui"

-mmm...Tomando una taza de café , creo que incluso alguien como tu se daría cuenta de eso...-dijo Reiji

-¡Se supone que debes seguir buscando un antídoto! ¡El viejo dice que sigas hasta que encuentres la cura para tu brujería!-dijo "Yui"

-Tch. Estoy ocupado - dijo Reiji - Ademas... no te estreses , te arrugas , también escuche que para las mujeres humanas es malo estresarse , no te comportes como Subaru...-volvió a decir Reiji

-Tch...no me compares con ese mocoso...-dijo"Yui"

-Es cierto , Subaru-kun es el estrés andante , ademas creo que esta muy extraño con Bitch-chan o mejor dicho , con Ayato en el cuerpo de Bitch-chan - dijo Raito

Subaru apareció de la nada

-Escuche que mencionaron a Yui y decidí venir ¡ANTES QUE NADA NO ME PREGUNTEN POR QUE! Pero..¿esta bien?-pregunto Subaru sonrojado, el no sabia que "Yui" estaba allí.. por lo que se sorprendió...

-Vaya...hablando del diablo...-dijo "Yui" hablando de forma sarcástica y a la vez rodando los ojos

-¡¿A QUE TE REFIERES CON ESO?!-pregunto Subaru ofendido - ¡¿A QUE TE REFIERES CON DIABLO?!-volvió a preguntar Subaru

"Yui" miro a todos los ángulos del laboratorio de Reiji para volver a mirar a Subaru

-Jeje ¿Ves otro?-dijo con una sonrisa burlona

-¡TU!-dijo Subaru

-¡YO!-dijo "Yui" sonriendo con malicia

-Dejen de hacer ruido...no puedo dormir...-dijo Shu que apareció de la nada echado en un sofá

Inmediatamente Reiji se paro de donde estaba sentando y se dirigió a paso veloz hacia Shu , de un jalón lo levanto de allí y lo dejo de pie...

-¡No pongas tus posaderas mal hechas en mi sillón! Lo ensucias...-dijo Reiji acariciando los asientos del Sillón como si fueran sus hijos

-Tch. Mendokusai...-dijo Shu para luego recostarse sobre una pared

**-EN LA MANSIÓN MUKAMI-**

-Kou , Yuma , Azusa vengan por favor...-dijo Ruki mientras se sentaba en su silla personal para esperar la llegada de sus hermanos

-¿Que pasa Ruki-kun?-pregunto Kou sonriente mientras se acercaba a el

-Oi Ruki! estoy ocupado , mas te vale que te apures...-dijo Yuma mientras sostenía una pala

-Ruki...kun...¿Que sucede...?-pregunto Azusa

-Tomen asiento...-dijo Ruki y sus hermanos obedecieron

-Ese hombre me contacto...dice que es "hora de actuar" - dijo Ruki , a lo cual sus hermanos lo entendieron enseguida

-Mierda..¿Ahora? estoy en el nivel 45...-dijo Yuma enfadado **(Pues resulta que el tiene una cuenta en Farmville y pos cuando Ruki le prohíbe quedarse demasiado tiempo en el jardín o granja xD se va con su Iphone 5s . Ay si , Ay si ... malditos Ricos T.T xD)**

-No es mi problema...-dijo Ruki

-Tengo una presentacion..Ruki-kun...-dijo Kou creyendo que asi podria zafarse...cosa que no logro

-No me interesa...-dijo Ruki

-Justin , Melissa , Christina ... ellos ... tengo que darles mas...Ruki...-dijo Azusa

-No me importa- dijo Ruki - No me importa nada , así uno se este muriendo ... lo haremos-dijo Ruki

-Mierda...-susurraron Kou y Yuma al unisono **(Azusa no es de mala palabras (?) xD , el es muy tierno :3)**

**-EN EL JARDÍN DE LA MANSIÓN SAKAMAKI-**

-Ah..aire fresco...lo necesitaba...-decía "Yui" mientras caminaba por el jardín

-Eva...-dijo un chico que se encontraba frente a ella ahora , era pelinegro , ojos grises **(era sexy :3 notese que le gusta Ruki) **, y era vampiro , se notaba...

-¿Q-que..-no alcanzo decir mas "Yui" , ya que alguien puso un pañuelo en su cara haciendo que esta se desmayara ... solo pudo ver que al desmayarse ... pudo llegar a ver a un chico rubio

-**EN LA MANSIÓN MUKAMI-**

**-**Do-Donde...estoy? - pregunto "Yui" -Me duele la cabeza...-volvió a decir "Yui" sobándose la cabeza

De repente se congelo al darse cuenta que estaba en la sala principal de alguna mansión , y que 4 pares de ojos la miraban fijamente (o mejor dicho lo miraban, ya que era AYATO)

-Tch...¿Quienes son ustedes?-pregunto "Yui"

-Nfu...debes ser muy tonta para no saber quien soy M Neko-chan..-dijo Kou sonriente

-Tch ¿Quien eres tu? O mejor dicho ¿Que eres tu? parece que un unicornio te vomito encima-dijo "Yui" mirando a Kou con asco al ver la ropa de Idol que vestía

Yuma estallo en risa mientras decía "Auch" , Azusa rió levemente y Ruki sonrió . Kou se enojaba fácilmente , bueno... en cierta forma...pero Yuma intervino antes de que iniciara una pelea con el rubio , pues entre la humana y Kou , no se sabe , ya que ambos eran igual de estúpidos...

-Oi Cerda! no es que me importe , pero no te atrevas a hablarle así a alguno de nosotros...-dijo Yuma

-¿Quien eres tu para decirme que debo hacer?-pregunto "Yui"

Ok. Eso si estuvo fuera de orden ... incluso para alguien como Yuma . A lo que Ruki interrumpió

-Eva...Nosotros te trajimos aquí con un propósito...sera mejor que te tranquilices y te explicare todo-dijo Ruki

-¿Eva? Yo no soy Eva... Si soy de la biblia soy la serpiente ...-dijo "Yui" sonriendo con burla y descaro haciendo sacar una gota por la cabeza de los mukamis

-Al parecer ... tu...no comprendes...-dijo Azusa tímidamente

-No...los únicos que aquí no comprenden son ustedes...-dijo "Yui"

-Te explicaremos todo asi que deja de comportarte de forma extraña-dijo Yuma con molestia . Cosa que a "Yui" le pareció descarado pues eran ellos los que actuaban extraños

-¿Extraña? ¡¿EXTRAÑA?! - grito "Yui" - Me secuestran 4 chicos , uno parece el arco iris en persona y me llama M Neko-chan, el otro se parece a un titan del anime Shingeki no Kyojin y me llama cerda , el otro es un chico muy persistente y me llama Eva y el otro habla como si estuviera en cámara lenta y parece momia por esas vendas ¿ Y Me dicen a mi que me comporto extraño? -dijo "Yui"

Los Mukamis intercambiaron miradas para luego estallar en risa

-¿Que les causa gracia?-dijo "Yui" enojada

-La forma en que nos hablas M Neko-chan ...Te crees que eres importante..Nfu.-dijo Kou

-No quiero escuchar eso de alguien cuyas ropas brillan mas que el sol...-dijo "Yui" viendo los brillos que tenia el sweater del rubio

-Yui...San...porque estas...enojada?-pregunto Azusa

-¿Eh? ¿Estas aprendiendo a hablar o algo asi? ¡Habla con mas fluidez! ¡No hables de esa manera incoherente! - dijo "Yui" - Ehh, me escuche como profesional - dijo "Yui" en un susurro mientras sonreía

-Ok Eva ... Tu dormirás en mi habitación por precaución , lo ultimo que queremos es que te escapes...-dijo Ruki

-Ok , pero tu dormirás en el piso...-dijo "Yui"

-JA , alguien tan respetado e Inteligente como yo no dormirá en el piso...en todo caso seras tu...-dijo Ruki burlón **(salio su Ayato interno) **

-¡Entonces no tiene sentido que duerma en tu cuarto o no! Baka..-dijo "Yui"

-Cuida tu lenguaje... dormirás en mi habitación , es mi ultima palabra... y no quiero escuchar un "Pero"...-dijo Ruki empezando a irse

-Pero-dijo "Yui" con un tono y una sonrisa burlona

A cada uno de los mukamis les apareció a gota gigante en la cabeza y mas a Ruki

-Ahh... esto sera mas difícil de lo que pensé...-dijo Ruki empezando a acomodar su habitación para su nueva inquilina (?)

**-EN EL CASTILLO (?) XD DE PAPAMAKI-**

-S-señor ... ¿Porque envió a los hermanos mukami a secuestrar a Eva... o mejor dicho... SU HIJO en el cuerpo de Eva...-pregunto un sirviente a Papamaki

-No lo se ...-dijo Papamaki- tengo una corazonada...-dijo Papamaki sonriendo

**-EN LA MANSIÓN SAKAMAKI-**

-Oigan.. No he encontrado a Yui , la he estado buscando ¡NO ME PREGUNTEN POR QUE! ... simplemente ... quiero saber donde esta...tengo un mal presentimiento...-dijo Subaru sonrojado mientras le decía esto a sus hermanos : Shu , Reiji , Kanato , Raito y ... AYATO (o mejor dicho Yui dentro de su cuerpo)

-Yo estoy...-intento decir "Ayato" pero una almohada se puso en su cara, era Reiji

-Jeje ... no se donde esta jeje.. ¿Porque no la buscas? jeje...-decía Reiji riendo nerviosamente mientras luchaba con "Ayato" para no quitarle la almohada del rostro

-Es que ya la busque y no esta...¿estará bien?-pregunto Subaru

-Teddy dice que algo le paso...¿Nee Teddy? -dijo Kanato

-Nfu... ahora que lo pienso...no he visto a BITCH-CHAN en todo el día...-dijo Raito haciendo énfasis en Bitch-chan , cosa que solo Reiji y "Ayato" entendieron , pues Raito sabia que prácticamente la que desapareció no era Yui , era Ayato.

-Mendokusai...-dijo Shu , el cual estaba tirado como morsa en el sofá

-¿De veras que no sabes decir nada mas que eso verdad?-dijo Reiji con mirada fría

-**EN LA MANSIÓN MUKAMI-**

Al día siguiente...

-Hazlo! - dijo Yuma

-NO!-contesto "Yui"

-Hazlo!

-No!

-Que Si!

-Que No!

-Humano!

-Vampiro!

-Yo!

-Inteligencia! - eso fue lo ultimo que dijo "Yui" retirándose del lugar ... dejando a Yuma enojado por su actitud , pero algo la detuvo a mitad de camino

-Nfu...M Neko-chan...¿Como amaneciste? ¿El idiota de mi hermano te ha hecho enojar?-pregunto Kou

-Tch. No es tu problema...-contesto "Yui"

-Solo quería que me preste el cargador de su celular para utilizarlo para el mio, estoy en pleno juego y no quiero que se estropee ...-dijo Yuma

-Espera...- dijo Ruki apareciendo de la nada - ¿Como es que tienes un cargador? ¿tienes un celular aquí?-volvió a preguntar

-No... solo que cuando cierto unicornio me secuestro , tenia el cargador en mi bolsillo , pues lo iba a empeñar , pero hay apareció la molestia con piernas frente a mi -dijo "Yui" refiriéndose a Ruki cuando apareció al frente de ella en el jardin

-¿Porque lo ibas a empeñar?-pregunto Ruki ignorando el insulto

-Porque antes de que me secuestraran cierta mosca rompió mi celular , así que lo quería empeñar para comprar uno nuevo..-dijo "Yui" recordando a Subaru

-Damelo!-grito Yuma

-No!-contesto "Yui" - Es mas... Mira! ... -dijo "Yui" para luego abrir una ventana y tirarlo

-Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!-dijo Yuma mientras se acercaba corriendo a la ventana , se recostaba sobre el marco de la ventana y estiraba su mano intentando alcanzarlo , pero era imposible...

Todos estaban sorprendidos , "Yui",Kou,Ruki y Azusa (el cual había aparecido) se encontraron sorprendidos al ver el comportamiento de su hermano , el cual rápidamente conservo su cordura y dijo...

-Tsk.. Ni quería...-dijo Yuma para irse por el pasillo

PASARON 3 HORAS , ERA HORA EL ALMUERZO EN LA CASA DE LOS MUKAMIS

Todos estaban sentados , el ambiente era tenso allí...

-Esto es asqueroso...-dijo "Yui"

-Tch. Vaya eres exigente ...-dijo Ruki - aparte no es asqueroso , pues yo lo hice con mis propias manos

-Con razón...-dijo "Yui"

-Tsk . Mujer exigente , si sigues con ese temperamento morirás sola ...-dijo Yuma

-Mejor que morir con revistas de chicas desnudas y con problemas alimenticios.-dijo Yui señalando el tazón de cubo de azúcar de Yuma

-Tu...-dijo Yuma en un susurro frió

-Yui-san...¿Te gusta el dolor?-pregunto Azusa

-Que te importa...-contesto "Yui"

-Nfu...M Neko-chan...hueles muuuy~ bien ...- dijo Kou oliéndole el cuello ya que se sentaron juntos

-O-Oi! ¡no me olfatees con tu operada nariz!-dijo "Yui"

Kou no estaba enojado , pero si ofendido ...

-Por si no lo sabes , esta si es mi verdadera nariz , yo no me hago operaciones ... no las necesito...-dijo Kou mostrando su "Perfil griego"

-Ya basta...-dijo Ruki - se ha acabado la cena de hoy . . .

Dicho esto todos se fueron a sus habitaciones , "Yui" no tuvo mas remedio que ir con Ruki

"Yui" apenas entro se tiro en la cama para dormir

-Oi! te he dicho que dormirás en el piso...-dijo Ruki mientras levantaba un lado de la cama , lo cual hizo que "Yui" cayera al piso

-Oh! que caballero eres!...-dijo "Yui" sarcásticamente

-Gracias...-dijo Ruki como si fuera un halago , pues este no se había dado cuenta del sarcasmo

-Como soy un caballero te traje esto y esto...-dijo Ruki entregándole una sabana y una almohada

-Tch..¡DÁMELO!-dijo "Yui" mientras se echaba a dormir... en el piso...

Ruki también hizo lo mismo no sin antes decir "Buenas noches" , saludo el cual no fue contestado por "Yui" , Ruki le resto importancia y empezó a dormir

**A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE**

-Ugh! Aleja eso de mi!-decia Kou a su hermano Yuma , el cual estaba poniéndole fertilizante en la cara

-JAJAJA - Yuma reía y reía sin parar , pues a este le encantaba molestar a sus hermanos

-Kou , Yuma ...-dijo Ruki en susurro al ver el comportamiento de sus hermanos

-¿Que?-dijeron al unisono

-Tch, como sea ... ¿han visto al ganado?-pregunto Ruki

-Ahora que lo pienso , desde que desperté no he visto a M Neko-chan...-dijo Kou pensativo

-Yo tampoco ¿No crees que se esta bañando la cerda esa?-pregunto Yuma

-Bañandose...No creo...-dijo Ruki

-Yo la vi..-dijo Azusa el cual apareció de repente

-Azusa..¿La has visto?-pregunto Ruki

-Si...me dijo que no les dijera a donde iba...-dijo Azusa

-Dinos! tu tienes una promesa con nosotros ¿Lo recuerdas?-dijo Yuma

-Azusa-kun...tienes que decirnos donde esta...-dijo Kou

-Ok , esta en...la cocina...-dijo Azusa

-¿QUE HACE UNA CERDA COMO ELLA EN LA COCINA? SI ELLA QUEMA EL AGUA!-dijo Yuma

Inmediatamente los 3 hermanos Mukami corrieron a la cocina.. a excepción de Azusa el cual se fue caminando con una gran paciencia **(AMO a Azusa :3)**

Fueron a la cocina para encontrarse con un pancake quemado y un refresco sin azucar **(Ayato Plz -.-) **Sin embargo no había nadie allí

-Al parecer la cerda se fue...-dijo Yuma

-A vomitar...supongo..-dijo Ruki sonriendo al ver el pancake mal hecho , pues había puesto otros ingredientes extraños

-Oi! -dijo una voz , los mukamis voltearon y era "Yui"

-¿Donde estabas?-preguntaron al unisono

-Escondida , atras de ustedes...-dijo "Yui"- ¿Que hacen aqui? Es malo espiar!-dijo "Yui"

-¡PERO SI TU ESTABAS ESPIANDO! ¡CERDA!-dijo Yuma indignado

-Tch...Si...claro...-dijo "Yui"

**-EN LA MANSIÓN SAKAMAKI-**

Reiji se encontraba leyendo un libro , como siempre ... estaba concentrado hasta que alguien lo interrumpio

-Oi Reiji...-dijo Shu el cual salvajemente apareció echado otra vez en el sofá

-¿Que haces aquí? Bueno-para-nada...-dijo Reiji

-Subaru me estaba molestando... me preguntaba donde estaba Yui-dijo Shu con los ojos cerrados

-JA , como si alguien como tu fuera a saber eso...-dijo Reiji

* * *

**BUENO , LLEGO HASTA AQUI... GRACIAS! HASTA LUEGO ... SEGUIRÉ SUBIENDO CAPS!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola! He regresado! xD bueno , pues yo dije que estaría de vuelta el 30 pero he tenido un tiempo libre asi que aqui les traigo otro capitulo ... Agradesco TODOS los comentarios , estoy repartiendo felicidad :'D xDDD no en serio , me siento muy contenta con solo sacarles una sonrisa cada vez que subo un nuevo capitulo ;D . Me he dado cuenta de que estoy "excluyendo" a Kanato de la historia xDDD jaja tratare de ponerlo mas seguido.. No se preocupen FANS-DE-KANATO! XD**

**Sin mas les traigo el capitulo no.6**

* * *

**-MANSIÓN MUKAMI-**

Han pasado 2 semanas desde que "Yui" (o mejor dicho Ayato) esta viviendo en la mansión Mukami , y precisamente por la personalidad de Ayato , las cosas se complicaban en la mansión Mukami , no había ni un solo día en el que "Yui" no tuviera sus clasicas las peleas con Yuma , las discusiones con Kou **("Yui" afirma que este se hace cirujias xD)**, y sobre todo los enfrentamientos en contra la autoridad de Ruki .Si lo vemos desde el punto de vista de los demás hermanos se puede decir que "Yui" se lleva un poco mejor con Azusa , casi nunca pelean . El verdadero problema son los otros 3 mosqueteros.

Ruki no sabia controlarla , por lo que decidió crear un método "eficaz" y "ingenioso" **(según el xD)** para hacer que paren esas constantes peleas...

-¡Oigan! ¡Vengan Ahora mismo! ...¡LOS CUATRO!-llamo Ruki a sus hermanos y a "Yui" , los cuales estaban en el segundo piso ...

-¿QUE?-dijeron los cuatro al unisono

-Tomen asiento , tenemos que hablar...-dijo Ruki con un tono serio , tan serio que incluso a sus hermanos les asusto , pues Kou y Yuma habían roto una ventana del segundo piso , pues querían ver si se notaria desde el jardín **(xd)** ... El asunto es que estaban asustados ya que pensaban que les iba a gritar por lo que hicieron...**(la ****consucia**** digo conciencia xDD)**

**-**¿Q-Que pasa Ruki-kun~?-dijo Kou un poco nervioso, lo cual hizo que Yuma le diera un codazo , ya que Kou estaba sentado a su lado.

-Creo que yo soy el que te tiene que preguntar eso..¿Te encuentras bien?-pregunto Ruki

-¡EL FUE! ¡NO QUISE HACERLO RUKI-KUN! ¡NO FUE MI CULPA!-Dijo Kou desesperado y asustado

-¿De que estas-...? intento decir Ruki , pero Yuma lo interrumpió

-¡MALDITO TRAIDOR! ¡TU FUISTE EL DE LA IDEA!-Dijo Yuma muy enfadado

-¡NO QUISE HACERLO RUKI-KUN! ¡EL TIRO LA MANZANA! ¡TE LO JURO RUKI-KUN! ¡EL TIRO LA MANZA-...-intento decir Kou pero Ruki lo golpeo en la cabeza

-¡No se de que me estan hablando! pero lo discutiremos después...Ahora...-dijo Ruki

-Ahora...-dijo "Yui" la cual hasta ahora se encontraba callada

-El comportamiento de todos ustedes esta fuera de control , es enserio...-dijo Ruki - Así que tendré que tomar medidas drásticas - volvió a decir Ruki para luego dirigir su mirada hacia la esquina de la habitación

Inmediatamente los 4 voltearon a ver la esquina de la habitación , esperando lo peor...

-¿Que hace...esa...silla allí?-pregunto Azusa

-No es una silla normal...Es _La Silla de Pensar ..._-Dijo Ruki

-¿"La Silla de Pensar"?-pregunto Yuma

-Cada vez que uno de ustedes cuatro haga algo indebido,ofensivo,,vergonzoso,asqueroso,malo,estúpido,letal...-intento decir Ruki pero Kou lo interrumpió

-Si , si ya entendimos...¿Y? ¿Que tiene que ver esa silla fea?-pregunto Kou de mala gana

-Pues si hacen esas cosas , se sentaran 2 horas en esa silla , para pensar sobre sus malas acciones , obviamente solo recibirán el castigo los responsables...-dijo Ruki

-JA que estúpido...-dijo "Yui"

-Ríete todo lo que quieras ¿Quieres ser la que estrene la silla?-pregunto Ruki burlón

-Tch. No gracias...-contesto "Yui"

-¿Sabes que Ruki? Me largo...-dijo Yuma empezando a irse

-¡YUMA! ¡REGRESA AHORA MISMO! - dijo Ruki

-¿Que?-pregunto Yuma

-¡A LA SILLA DE PENSAR!-Grito Ruki

-¡¿Que?! ¿Es broma verdad?-pregunto Yuma

-Quiero que te sientes en esa silla ... mires la pared ... y empieces a recapacitar sobre tus acciones...-dijo Ruki

-Tch-dijo Yuma

**-LUEGO DE DOS HORAS-**

**-**Yuma...puedes pararte de la silla de pensar ; ahora, dime... ¿Que aprendiste durante estas 2 horas?-pregunto Ruki

-¿Quieres saber lo que aprendí? Aprendí que el color de las paredes no combina con la alfombra ¡ESO APRENDÍ!-dijo Yuma muy enojado dirigiéndose a su habitación

-¿Crees que... funcione?-pregunto Azusa

-Si...creo que...Ay dios mio...-dijo Ruki

-¿Sucede ... Algo?-pregunto Azusa un poco preocupado

-Es verdad que las paredes no combinan con la alfombra...-dijo Ruki haciendo que apareciera una gota en la cabeza de Azusa

**-EN LA MANSIÓN SAKAMAKI-**

-Nee Teddy... hace tres semanas que no vemos a Yui-San ¿Estará Bien? - le pregunto Kanato a su Teddy

-No lo se , pero no creo que preguntarle a algo sin vida funcione...-dijo Subaru apareciendo de la nada

-Teddy esta vivo...No digas cosas incoherentes enano...-dijo Kanato con aura de superioridad , pues el se cree mejor que Subaru ya que el es mayor.

-JA , vaya ... burro hablando de orejas...-dijo Subaru con tono irónico , pues le parece indignante que alguien que mide 1.65 le diga "enano"

-¡¿QUE ESTAS TRATANDO DE DECIRME?!-grito Kanato muy enfadado , haciendo que aparezca su aura violenta

-Tch. Me voy...-dijo Subaru empezando a irse

**EN LA HABITACIÓN DE AYATO**

**"**Ayato" Estaba en "su habitación"

-Ayato-kun ... ¿Donde estas? - dijo "Ayato" con los ojos llorosos , miraba el atardecer por la ventana mientras música triste penetraba la atmósfera - ¡¿QUE DIABLOS HAS HECHO CON MI CUERPO?!-Volvió a decir "Ayato" cambiando su personalidad completamente , formando una personalidad asesina como la de Kanato , se nota que a la verdadera Yui no le agrada para nada que Ayato haya desaparecido 3 semanas con su cuerpo.

**-AL DÍA SIGUIENTE EN LA MANSIÓN MUKAMI-**

-¡SHIT!-dijo Kou mientras El , Azusa , Yuma y "Yui" observaban como el jarrón caía frente a sus ojos , en cámara lenta...

-¡MIREN LO QUE HICIERON!-Dijo Kou enojado

-¿Nosotros?-dijeron Azusa , Yuma y "Yui" al unisono mientras hacían unas caras muy Kawaiis **(xD)**

-A ver "niño bonito" , tu eres el que utilizo su espalda peluda y mal hecha para estrellarla contra el jarrón...-dijo "Yui"

-¡USTEDES ME EMPUJARON!-dijo Kou tratando de defenderse , pues , la verdad "Yui" , Yuma y Azusa lo habían empujado

-A ver , esta humana me quería dar una bofetada , yo solo reaccione como cualquier hombre empujándola , y ella choco contra Azusa y este choco contra ti...Así que...-dijo Yuma

-¡¿PORQUE MIERDA TE METES DONDE NO TE LLAMAN?!-Dijeron Yuma , "Yui" y Azusa al unisono .Haciendo que a Kou se le apareciera una gota en la cabeza. Si , Azusa había dicho una mala palabra , pues no quería pasar sus tardes en la silla de pensar.

-¡¿E-ESTO...ES UN COMPLOT O QUE?!-pregunto Kou indignado -AHORA RESULTA QUE TODOS ESTÁN EN MI CONTRA-

-Sobrevive...el...mas...fuerte...-dijo Azusa

-¡FUERTE MIS JOYAS!-Grito Kou-¡AHORA RESULTA QUE ESTÁN DEL LADO DE M NEKO-CHAN!-

-No estamos de su lado , simplemente no queremos castigo-dijo Yuma

-¡SON...SON...UNOS...ABANDONABARCOS!-Grito Kou

-Para empezar no tenemos malos modales...-dijo Yuma

-Ni un barco...-dijo Azusa

-Exacto..-volvió a decir Yuma

-¡ME REFIERO A QUE ME ABANDONAN CUANDO SIENTEN PELIGRO COBARDES!-Grito Kou

-¿Que esta pasando allá abajo?-pregunto Ruki desde el segundo piso

Los 4 escuchaban los pasos de Ruki bajar lentamente por las escaleras

-Tsk. Hablando del diablo...creo que lo invoce-dijo "Yui" con molestia

-JA , Parece que alguien tendrá que sentarse y pensar...-dijo Yuma burlón

* * *

**BUENO LO DEJARE HASTA AQUÍ XD , NO SE , ESA IDEA ME GUSTO , LA DE LA "SILLA DE PENSAR" , ESA SILLA ES MI PERSONAJE FAVORITO XD , CRÉANME , VARIAS POSADERAS MAL HECHAS PASARAN POR ESA SILLA XDDDDDD AJAJAJA (NOTES QUE AMA DECIR "POSADERAS MAL HECHAS") . INCLUSO LOS SAKAMAKIS SE SENTARAN AHÍ XD , NO ME PREGUNTEN COMO PORQUE LES ESTARÍA DANDO SPOILERS XDD**

**¿QUE LES PARECIÓ LA IDEA DE LA SILLA? DÍGANME EN LOS COMENTARIOS! NO SEAN GROSEROS SI NO LES GUSTO T.T XD**

**HASTA EL PRÓXIMO CAPITULO . ADIÓS!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola! Estoy de vuelta ! :3 me alegra que es haya gustado la idea de la estúpida y sensual silla :3 xD**

**ESTOY MOLESTA POR QUE ES LA SEGUNDA VEZ QUE ME PASA , EL HECHO DE QUE ESCRIBÍ EL CAPITULO Y ACCIDENTALMENTE LE DI EL "X" DE LA PESTAÑITA :C PERO LO ESCRIBÍ OTRA VEZ A SI QUE ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE EL CAPITULO! XD QUIÉRANLO! BESENLO! AMENLO! VIOLENLO! OK NO JAJA :C**

**Bueno , aquí les traigo otro capitulo , no sin antes recomendarles que entren a mi blog donde publico una estúpida y sensual historia creada por mi xD jaja bueno solo vayan a mi perfil de Fanfiction y les saldrá , la historia se llama "Live to Love"**

**Sin mas les traigo el capitulo no.7**

* * *

Los pasos de Ruki se escuchaban bajar lentamente de la escalera hasta que llego al final . Ruki observo el jarrón roto

-¿Quien?- dijo en un susurro frió

-rubio , heterocromia , Idol , puto - dijo Yuma

-¡Kou! A la silla de pensar !-dijo Ruki apenas escucho lo que dijo Yuma

-P-pero ... yo...ellos...esto...-intentaba decir Kou

-Sin peros - dijo Ruki serio

-PERO PERO PERO PERO PERO PERO PERO PERO...-decía Kou gritando por toda la casa muy enojado mientras iba hacia la silla de pensar, su comportamiento infantil hizo que le apareciera una gota en la cabeza a Ruki

-En cuanto a ustedes...-Iba a decir Ruki pero los otros 3 mosqueteros se habían ido-... Pueden irse...-dijo Ruki para evitar que su ego cayera por los suelos al darse cuenta que lo habían dejado hablando solo.

DESPUES DE 2 HORAS

-Kou , puedes pararte de la silla de pensar , ahora ¿Haz aprendido algo en la silla?-pregunto Ruki como una madre preguntaba a su hijo

-Si! Aprendí que eres pésimo combinando el color de las paredes con la alfombra!-dijo Kou muy enojado para luego irse a su habitación

-¿Porque me lo recuerdas?-dijo Ruki llorando de una forma muy kawaii

CENA EN LA MANSIÓN MUKAMI

-O-oye , no me patees! - dijo "Yui" devolviendo le la patada a Azusa

-Fue un ... accidente-dijo Azusa

-Oi Cerda! recuerda lo que haremos ...-dijo Yuma

-Si , lo se - contesto "Yui"

-¿Que harán?-pregunto Azusa

-QUE TE IMPORTA!-dijo "Yui"

-COME TORTA!-dijo Azusa

-TU CUCHILLO NO CORTA!-dijo "Yui"

-Porque eres tan cruel ? dijo Azusa soltando unas pequeñas lagrimas

-Espera...¿de que me perdí?-dijo "Yui" confundida

-El es un masoquista-dijo Ruki haciendo una pequeña pausa- el tiene una colección de cuchillos , no tienes idea de cuanto tiempo toma para ponerlos afilados , y el hecho de que digas que no son afilados , prácticamente caíste bajo-

-MUY bajo nfu- dijo Kou

-DE TU MAMA LA GORDOTA!-dijo Azusa dando un grito que asusto a todos

-Oi! mi mama no es gorda! quizás voluptuosa **(acuerdense que Ayato esta en el cuerpo de Yui xD osea , esta hablando de Cordelia jeje) **pero no es gorda...-dijo "Yui"

-No se permiten los gritos en la mesa , pero como todo inicio por tu culpa , tu te iras a la silla ...-dijo Ruki apuntando a "Yui"

-P-pero ... Tch. - dijo "Yui"

**-EN LA MANSIÓN SAKAMAKI-**

**-**Reiji-kun! Onii-chan! ~ - dijo Raito divertido entrando a la cocina , donde se encontraba Reiji

-Te he dicho mil veces que no me digas asi , ensucias mi nombre...-dijo Reiji ya que odiaba ser llamado "hermano" por Raito

-Que malo Reiji-kun~!- dijo Raito fingiendo tristeza

-Vaya que eres cínico - dijo Reiji

-Me parece que el cínico es otro- dijo Raito

-¿A que te refieres? - pregunto Reiji

-Pues , si . Haz puesto el alma de tu hermano menor en el cuerpo de una humana y viceversa, y aun así no haces nada en remediarlo ? tu eres el cínico ya que ni siquiera estas intentando buscar un antídoto-dijo Raito serio **(*APLAUSOS* Al fin Raito uso la cabeza! ;D xd)**

**-**Estoy haciendo todo lo que puedo , no te ofendas Raito , pero soy un profesional y se lo que hago.-dijo Reiji

-Estoy muy seguro que no se necesita ser un profesional para darse cuenta que no encontraras el antídoto comiendo un bote de helado de cereza-dijo Raito mirando a Reiji comiendo un gran bote de helado y al escuchar el comentario de Raito , se le apareció una gota en la cabeza .

-¿Que es lo que quieres Raito?- dijo Reiji irritado

-Onii-chan ¿Haz escuchado lo que dicen sobre "Los gemelos sienten lo que les pasa a cada uno de ellos , lo sienten en el alma"?-pregunto Raito

Reiji asintió ignorando el hecho de que lo habia llamado otra vez "Onii-chan" . Sin embargo lo ignoro ya que Reiji no quería discutir otra vez , ya que no quería que le restregara en la cara sus gustos lácteos de niña de 5 años **(JAJAJA XD a Reiji le gusta el helado de cereza :3)**

-Bueno , resulta que ... ahora tengo esa sensación , siento que algo malo le paso a Ayato-Kun-dijo Raito

-¿Quieres decir que al ser su gemelo , piensas que algo malo le paso a Ayato por el simple hecho de haber desaparecido?-pregunto Reiji

-No pienso , estoy seguro . creo que algo malo le paso ¿no te hace raro que no haya regresado por días?-pregunto Raito

-Creo que eres un poco paranoico , no tanto como Kanato , pero lo eres - dijo Reiji burlón- Por favor , es Ayato

-Precisamente por eso !- dijo Raito gritando

-Bueno , vamos , es el penúltimo mas idiota de todos nosotros , pero todos sabemos que el puede cuidarse solo , no creo que sea tan idiota-dijo Reiji

-Bueno creo que si...- dijo Raito tranquilizándose

-Ahora cálmate Raito , apuesto que esta sentado , en la playa , disfrutando del sol mientras bebe agua de coco - dijo Reiji burlón

**-EN LA MANSIÓN MUKAMI-**

-¡Quiero pararme de esta silla!- grito "Yui"

-¡No!-le contesto Ruki

**-DE VUELTA EN LA MANSIÓN SAKAMAKI-**

-Bueno creo que tienes razón...-dijo Raito pensativo- quizás este por allí divirtiéndose-

-¿Ves? ahora déjame solo , tengo que hacer algo importante

-Claro Reiji-kun . Termina tu helado~ nfu-dijo Raito empezando a irse

-Tch. Cállate! - dijo Reiji

-Espera . Hace un momento dijiste que Ayato-kun era el penúltimo mas idiota ¿Quien es el primero? - pregunto Raito

-Shu , por supuesto.- dijo Reiji como si fuera lo mas obvio

-Bueno , si tu dices . Adiós Onii-chan~!- dijo Raito

-Ya lárgate...-dijo Reiji

**-EN LA MANSIÓN MUKAMI-**

**-**Eres una cerda muy idiota ¿En serio tenia que castigarte?-dijo Yuma

-Azusa empezó-dijo "Yui" defendiéndose

-Como sea . vamos ...-dijo Yuma

"Yui" y Yuma fueron hacia la sala de la mansión Mukami , eran las 10:00 pm. Se acercaron lentamente y agarraron la silla ... condujeron varios kilómetros , hasta llegar a una carretera desolada ...

-Aquí esta bien...-dijo "Yui" mientras ponía gasolina alrededor de la silla

-Es tu final ... pedazo de madera - dijo Yuma mientras agarraba un fósforo y estaba apunto de ponerlo sobre la gasolina cuando un soplido lo apago

-No juegues con fuego en la noche , Yuma- dijo Ruki

-Como llegaste hasta aquí?-pregunto "Yui" al darse cuenta que estaban muy lejos de casa

-Me metí en el maletero- dijo Ruki haciendo que le aparezca una gota en la cabeza a Yuma y "Yui"

-Ruki , esta silla es estúpida! . Y.. ¿En el maletero?-pregunto Yuma

-Sabia que tenían un complot en contra de mi silla , por lo que decidí seguirlos , y por intentar algo letal . Mañana estarán 3 horas en la silla de pensar . se turnaran

**-EN LA MANSIÓN ****MUKAMI-**

Ya era la medianoche del mismo día , apenas llegaron a casa Ruki se fue a dormir , pero "Yui" no aguantaba un día mas en ese infierno **(según ella porque a mi me gustaría vivir en un lugar así de divertido xD jaja )****  
**

"Yui" salio lentamente de la mansión Mukami , se encontraba en el jardín , empezó a correr y correr sin darse cuenta que choco contra alguien

-¿M Neko-chan?-pregunto Kou

-¿Que haces aquí?-pregunto "Yui"-Se supone que estas en tu gira

-Ya he vuelto ¿No es lo mas obvio? - dijo Kou al parecer estaba de mal humor

-Tch. Grosero- dijo "Yui"

-Antes que nada ¿porque no te quitas de encima?-pregunto Kou , ya que "Yui" seguía encima de el

-Tch.- "Yui" estaba apunto de levantarse cuando algo le agarro la muñeca , "Yui" volteo para ver quien era , pero no pudo hacer nada al darse cuenta que lo labios del rubio estaban sobre los suyos

Oh si , Kou la estaba besando... O mejor dicho

Kou LO estaba besando...a Ayato Sakamaki

* * *

**BUENO , HASTA AQUÍ LLEGA EL 7 CAPITULO , PERDONEN SI ES MUY CORTO :C **

**DEJEN REVIEWS ¿CUAL ES SU PARTE FAVORITA DE ESTE CAPITULO? **

**GRACIAS POR TODO :3 NOS VEMOS EN EL CAPITULO NO. 8 :D**

**ADIÓS****~!**


End file.
